I Like Your Hair
by FrogPuppet
Summary: Nami is alot more friendly to Zoro than usual...whats her plan?     NamiXZoro  One Shotrated for occaisional swearies.


When Zoro woke up it was dark, and pouring with rain.

He gathered his blades and made for the cabin, he was **freezing**.

Nami looked out the window to the rain battered deck.  
_"I hope Zoro is alright, it's pretty rough out there…"  
_All of a sudden Nami had a dastardly plan to finally get what she wanted (besides money); Zoro.

It wasn't a selfish thing, she honestly did have strong feelings for Zoro, but the looks he was getting from the local women at the last port told Nami she'd need to act soon or lose her chances of being with him.

With a sly grin she grabbed her lamp and rushed out to retrieve Zoro.

She didn't have to go far.  
She ran into him halfway down the deck to his usual spot down at the front.

Zoro was pissed about being cold and wet, even more so when some one had the guts to push him over.  
He got up rubbing his aching head, about to bash who ever it was that shoved him over.  
He saw Nami's orange hair and expression of pain as she rubbed the back of her head in discomfort. Zoro instantly soften at the sight of Nami.

"Nami? Why are you out here?"

"Itaiiii…Oh! Zoro! Ahahaha…I saw it was raining and came to get you!"  
Zoro was suspicious.  
"I'll have your money soon, you greedy witch."

"What? Oh, no, no this isn't about that, ha ha! Let's just ah…go inside?"

With a cocked eyebrow Zoro followed her in.

He made to go into his quarters when Nami stopped him.  
"Wait!"  
He turned around.

"You'll defiantly get a cold if you go sleep in there! Sit in there and I'll get you some tea."  
She pointed to her room and walked off into the kitchen.

He gently laid his swords in a corner of the room, taking time to gently run his hand down them.

He returned to his spot on her bed and waited with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Nami returned with some tea, hot buttered toast and some towels.  
"Ah! There we go!"  
Nami kicked her sandals off and sat at her little table.

Zoro decided it was a good idea to take his soaking wet boots off as well, and use the towels. After drying off he sat next to Nami who was happily munching her toast and slurping her tea. Zoro picked his tea up and drank.  
It was flavored with that fruit she grew…  
"What is it with you and oranges?" He asked, calmly biting into his toast.  
"THEY'RE MIKANS NOT ORANGES!" She seemed to have instantly gotten to her feet when she bellowed at Zoro's ignorance.

"Right." He drank the rest of his tea.

Nami's angry sharp toothed face disappeared and she sat down.  
Zoro found it odd that the normally chatty navigator was quiet.

After drinking her tea she smacked her lips and with a loud exhale of satisfaction got to her feet and announced it was bed time.

Zoro ignored her and ate the rest of his toast. 

"Zoro-kuuuun!"  
He looked over to see Nami in her bed patting the space next to her, with a seductive grin plastered on her face. Actually, it was more of the sly grin she has when things are going her way.

Zoro frowned, and when he saw Nami's discarded clothes on the floor he nearly chocked to death on the toast.

"_DAMMIT! She planned this from the start!" _Zoro **hated** it when Nami tricked him.

"_Why can't he be like Sanji!? Just get in bed you loser!" _ Zoro's reluctance was irritating.

Zoro wanted to know what her game was, his disliking of her scheming, craft ways often obscured how he really felt about Nami.

He supposed they had a bit in common, they were both orphans, Nami was taken in by Bellemere, He was somewhat adopted by his dojo.

Zoro had enough and decided to just get it over with.  
He got undressed down to his boxers and climbed in the bed with Nami.

Nami blew out the lamp and made a content 'mmmm' noise as she rested her head on Zoro's chest and had an arm around him.  
Not having been in this situation Zoro was at a complete loss as to what he should do.

He reluctantly held Nami in both of his arms.  
_"I really don't need this, I can't get distracted from my goal, but it seems so right…__**SHIT!**__"_

Nami was surprised at how gentle Zoro was, she didn't think him of all people would know hot to cuddle well.

"Zoro?"  
"Mm?"

"I like your hair."

"What!?"  
"I've never seen hair the same color as yours before."

Zoro didn't know what to say back, after a slight pause he said:  
"I like your eyes."

Nami gave a slight chuckle and moved so more of her was resting on Zoro.  
She ran her fingers gently down his scar. She smirked, Zoro looked, acted and basically was tough. But she also knew, that emotionally Zoro was just like anybody else, she heard from Sanji the day he got the scar, he broke down in tears. She figured it crushed Zoro to see even though he'd traveled very far, his path was still incredibly long.

And even though he hid it well, Nami knew about Zoro's soft side.

"Do you like me?"  
Nami felt Zoro stiffen and his hold tighten slightly. She calmly waited for his answer.

Zoro thought hard, he did feel something strange for Nami, he had that same strange tightness in his chest for Kuina, but that had departed long ago.

He decided that he did.  
"I think so."  
"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU THINK SO!?"

"I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IT IS!!"

Nami moved so she was over him even more, and looked him in the eye.  
"Do you enjoy this?"  
"Yes…"  
"Then I guess you do!"  
With a grin she plopped back down and went to sleep soon afterwards.

Zoro rolled his eyes and followed suit.

Lucky for them nobody noticed Zoro and Nami leaving the same room.  
At breakfast Sanji asked; "Hey, Zoro. I don't remember you coming in last night? You actually slept through that storm last night?"  
Zoro looked at Nami who winked at him.

"So what if I did?"

"Oh, no, nothing! I just thought you would have gotten a cold or something!"  
"I don't get colds."  
Luffy piped up; "AND I DON'T GET HEADACHES!"

"SHUT UP!" Zoro and Sanji bellowed at Luffy.

Sanji was asking Nami if there was anything else he could make her, to which she humbly declined.

Zoro felt the sting of jealousy in his chest.  
"Hey, Sanji!"  
Sanji didn't look away as he cooed and fussed over Nami's hand; "Mmm?"

"Your Cooking's shit."

"YOUUUUUUUU!!! YOUURR DEADDD!!" Sanji was instantly on his feet and after Zoro.

Usopp and Chopper had gotten used to their fights, meanwhile Luffy took the opportunity to relieve both of them from their breakfast.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU COOK SOMETHING GREENEY!" Sanji bellowed as he rained blows upon Zoro.

Zoro's face was just as scary, and he roared "COOKING'S FOR SISSYS!"

"EARINGS ARE FOR GAYBOS!"

This made them both angrier, and the mass of punch and kicking limbs grew thicker as the battle was fought harder.

In the background Nami grinned awkwardly and said "Ooh my, all this attention!"

The fight ended when Usopp strayed too near and was knocked over board.  
Both Sanji and Zoro, laughing heartily at his misfortune, hauled the dripping Usopp up with a rope.

Afterwards Zoro retired to his usual spot at the front of the ship for a sleep.

After a few hours Nami joined him, sitting against him, she jumped when he said;  
"You smell like those Mikans you grow."

"WHA!!? ZORO! YOU'RE AWAKE?"  
"Mmm…you also smell a bit like money…"

She flicked his earring.  
"I do not."

With a chuckle Zoro said: "Yes you do, lemme see those hands."  
He examined her hands and smelt them.  
"That's belli if I've ever smelt it." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah!? Well you smell like...like metal!"

Zoro gave a chuckle at her feeble come back.

"I didn't say it was a bad smell."

With a yawn and stretch Nami said "Uh-huh." And fell asleep, using the embarrassed Zoro as a pillow.

"_Argh!! THAT WOMAN IS A WITCH!!!"_

Zoro had a nasty dream of a world full of Namis.

The dinner Sanji made was delicious as usual.  
After it, it was Zoro's task to lower the anchor for the night.  
He was about to hook it onto the railing when Nami suddenly pounced on him, Zoro yelled and nearly dropped the anchor in surprise, squashing his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL NAMIIIIII!!!??" Zoro's hand was big, red, and sore.

With a giggle she approached and took his injured hand in both of hers, raised it to her face and kissed it gently.  
"All better?"  
"You wish…"

"I think **you** do actually…" Nami stuck her tongue out and closed one of her eyes; along with the smile it pretty much said 'you're a fucking silly-billy sometimes, Zoro-Kun!'

With a flick of her hair she went back towards the others, she felt it was time to swindle the other crew members in a game of cards.

Zoro watched her leave with a faint smile, well more of a smirk.  
He looked at his hand, and with a sigh went to train with his weights.

It did actually feel a little bit better.

The rain was threatening to come back again all day, Zoro ignored it an continued to train with his weights.

Nami came out in a yellow rain coat with a lamp.  
"Zoro-kun! You'll get a cold! Come inside right now!"

Zoro gave her a side wards glance and continued heft the weight.

Nami stood there for a while, a frown slowly developing on her face.

She eventually snarled and kicked him in the balls.

"**NAMI WHAT THE HELL!!?" **

Zoro was rolling around on the soaking deck clutching his injured loins.

"Ahh…there we go! Well, Zoro-kun, you wouldn't stop when I asked so I just had to ask in a different way!" She finished with the two fingers up, V for victory.

She helped him up and led him inside.

He slowly made for his quarters again…  
"Where are you going, Zoro-kun?"  
"To bed you troubleso-"  
He turned around to see Nami in her underwear.

He made a strangled noise as he face faulted with a crash.

He instantly jumped to his feet and with angry white eyes and jagged death demaned:  
"NAMI WHAT THE FUCK!! YOU DON'T JUST POP UP IN YOUR UNDER PA-"  
"Zoro?"  
"WHAT!?"  
"Your nose is bleeding." She said with a smirk.

With a sulky face he wiped it off.

"Now come to bed."

Zoro clenched his fists and frowned at the floor and uttered a quiet "Fine."

"_How can I 'like' such a pain!?" _ he thought as he approached her room.

He entered to see Nami in her bed, only her nose, big eyes and above were visible.

With a sigh Zoro got in bed.

"Why do you keep making me go to sleep with you?"

Nami got closer to him, and said in a small voice:  
"I thought it was obvious, Zoro-kun."

Zoro felt pretty shitty, her voice had a hurt tone to it.

She laid her head down on his chest.  
"I like your hair Zoro-kun."  
It was all messy from the wind and rain.

"I love your eyes, Nami-chan."

Nami was surprised at his sudden change.

"Infact, I think I love all of you."

_"Ah shit…NICE one Zoro, go and say something fucking stupid! Now she'll be grossed out and won't let me do this anymore."_

Nami was shocked at his sudden admittance

Her wide-eyed look of surprise turn into a deeply content one.  
She clutched him tighter and said:  
"I know."

"WHA!?"

With a yawn; "Just go to sleep Zoro-kun."  
"Argh, fine…" 

"I love you Zoro-Kun!"  
"ARGH!"

**Well…that's done….**

**I might re-do this later…**

**Let's just see what the reviews say.**

(hint hint :D )


End file.
